Shooting Stars
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: Five years alone. Five years waiting for your call. Five years ignored. Then you come back, back into my life. Expecting me to still care. Expecting my love. If you think I'm still hung up on you, you have another thing coming. You were my shooting star, but I'm glad I let you go.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sat upon the same grassy mound, I sat all those many years ago. In the same space I always sat. The grass which once grew in this spot had died. I leaned back, putting my hands on the fresh grass. I was still damp from the rain showers earlier on in the day. I sighed to myself, knowing once, I fell in love here, but that was a life time ago. I looked up to the shining stars, twinkling as ever. Nothing changed, but that night, when he took my hand in his, I saw a shooting star. I haven't seen one in all those years I have sat here. I sounds foolish but I can't find anything other plausible explanation, maybe it was him. Maybe he was my shooting star, and I let him go.

_Five years ago _

_I was taking notes on the constellations, making sure I labelled each one correctly. I looked through my telescope, being once again submerged in my work. My parents always tried to turn my interests else were as it was not "suitable" for the heiress of a multi-million pound company to be so interested in stars. I never wanted their company, I didn't need or want that money and I was glad I was still too young to inherit it. _

_I heard a small thud and turned to see a young man sitting next to me. I turned to look at him, he grinned at me. "Hey," he said. I just stared at him, what did he think he was doing? No one ever bothered me here. I was disturbed everywhere else I went though. I hated people always coming up to me asking me for money as I was the daughter of Ben and Harriett Turner. I was never allowed to just be alone, I always had to "interact" with other people. I wasn't good with people, I never had been, I'd much rather lose myself in a book or my work. I was shy and awkward. It'd always been that way, very much to my parent's displeasure. I heard my parents complain often "Oh Harriett, what are we to do? How can she be the new owner of Turner Industries? She cannot speak allowed in front of friends let alone strangers. She couldn't say boo to a goose."_

_I stood up and folded up my telescope and carried it under my arm. I walked away briskly. "Hey, hey, hey," he called after me. I ignored him and sped up. He grabbed my telescope. "Oi!" I turned around and tried to grab it from him but he lifted it above his head. I tried to jump to reach it but he moved it out my reach. I folded my arms chest and huffed. I didn't want to play childish games with this man. "Sorry. I just wanted to talk," he said, here we go again. "No! Just no!" I said my frustration building by the second. "No? You didn't even know what I wanted to say," he complained. I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew, I had this my whole life. I knew exactly what he was going to say. "Yes I do. You're gonna tell me some sob story that you can't afford to get your grandma a prosthetic leg or whatever and you desperately need my money, but you'll pay me back," I explained. "Actually it's my grandfather," he laughed. I tossed my head and turned away to storm off but he grab my waist and pulled me closer to him. _

_"Seriously, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you, but I just thought, oh look someone star gazing. I thought maybe I could join you," he said. I looked up at him and he smiled. I looked down and saw his fingers wrapped around my waist. He jerked them back and said "Oh, sorry." I blushed a violet shade. "You're an astronomer?" I asked. He laughed "Nah, just a star gazer." He sat down on the grass, stretching his long legs out. He patted the bare piece grass, indicating for me to sit next to him. I apprehensively sat down next to him. He held my telescope to his chest, I reached out to grab it but he dropped it and took my hand instead. I watch my prize possession break into a hundred pieces. I gasped taking my other hand to slap him around the face but he took my other hand. I looked at him as he smiled. I didn't even know his name and he was holding my hands. "Who are you?" I asked taking hands away from his. "Oh and you're paying for my telescope mister," glaring at him. He nodded. "Sorry 'bout that. Peter Jason Quill, at your service ma'am," he grinned another cheeky grin. "Well Mr Quill," I began "Please, no one calls Mr Quill. Please call me Peter. What your name star gazer?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, hating my nickname. "Jasmine Antonia Turner," I smiled. I expected him to gasp in amazement as everyone normally did but he didn't he just nodded. It was nice for once, not to be noticed. _

_For a while we just sat there in silence, looking at the stars, not needing to talk. Both loving the beauty of the night sky. He broke the silence with "I live in a place. A place where you can reach out and touch the stars." I looked at him, studying his face, to try and see if he was lying to me. As far as I could tell, he was telling the truth. "Where do you live then?" I asked inquisitively. "Oh… A place…" he said, dodging my question. I sighed and looked back at the stars. _

_"A shooting star!" he exclaimed. I saw it, a sharp bright light, soaring through the sky. "Make a wish," he said turning to me. Make a wish? Wishes never come true, but seeing the look in his green eyes I knew he wanted me to. I sighed and admitted "I don't know what to wish for." He took my hands in his own again and looked straight into my eyes. Making me blush, I turned away from his gaze. He lifted my chin up so I looked directly into his dreamy eyes. He looked his left hand and began stroking my cheek, I blushed violently again. "I wish…" he began his tone soft and kind. "I wish for this… For me and you never to end. I wish for you Jasmine," he smiled such a sweet smile. I yearned to lean in and kiss him right now, but I knew that would be the wrong thing. I only just met him and I was falling to quickly in love with him. He broke my telescope. Do you remember that Jasmine? Or are you so love-struck to see straight? My thoughts bombarded me but I ignored them. I was blinded, that was for sure. He leaned in still touching my cheek but some instinct inside me made me jerk back. He opened his eyes and looked at me, confused. "I think… This going too fast. But…" I scribbled down my phone number on a post stick and gave to him. "Call me some time though Peter," I smiled and got up. He stood up and brushed the grass off his trousers. "Till we meet again. I'll get you that new telescope, I promise. And if you like, I'll show you the stars," he told me. I beamed at him before turning to leave. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I giggled and walked away. My heart aflutter._

I stood up, feeling the pang of hurt remembering how he never called me back. I wiped away the silent tear falling from my eye. I looked to my left hand which had my engagement ring on it. _Pull yourself together Jasmine. You moved on. You're getting married next month_. It was just a stupid wish, on a shooting star.


	2. Old Friends

**A/N: OMG! 40 followers! Thank you so much! That's the most attention I've ever had ever! Thank you to you lovely people! Thanks to everyone who favourited. Dear: Ellie, I'm so glad you liked it, here is the update. Tazzz, I'm glad you think so, here is the update. Whitwhit1893 thanks for the review, I will learn from my mistakes... Eventually! :). NOTagentsofnothing420, I'm so pleased you enjoyed it. Guest, I'm glad you liked it! gearsky, the plot shall begin soon! I hope you like what I have planned. broweiss27, yay it was cute!**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

Old Friends

I always knew my friends weren't the most intelligent beings in the universe but I clearly overestimated them.

"How many times do I have to explain it Drax!" Rocket complained.

While I was flying the ship Rocket was trying to explain the concept of snap to Drax, while Groot watched on. Groot was growing each day but was still not as the towering giant he once was. He stood slightly over Rocket but by an inch.

"Snap!" Drax declared.

I heard Rocket groan "Nooooooooo,"

"The queen of spades is not the same as the king of diamonds," I swore I heard a little sob coming from Rocket.

I laughed much to my friend's displeasure. It was amusing the amount of things that Drax didn't understand. Snap, metaphors, personal hygiene…

I was never a fan of night flying, being guided by only the stars but since I had Gamora to keep me company I think I'll survive. I looked over to her and grinned a cheeky grin, she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Keep your eyes of the sky," she warned.

"Oh please, I've flown through here thousands of times. I could do it with my eyes closed," I stated.

"Ok, then, close your eyes," she said.

"It was an expression," I moaned.

She laughed and I turned back to the sky. I noticed a few of the stars were dimming. I rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't delirious. I opened my eyes again. It was true, every star was dimming. The light of some had already been extinguish.

"Gamora, are you seeing this?" I asked, turning to her.

She made no attempt to reply and tapped into the small tablet.

"It says here, stars do not go out unless they are dying. Stars existences are long spans of time, most exist for millions of years," she informed me.

_They can't all be reaching end of their existence can they? If so that is very inconvenient, it seems suspicious._ She began scanning the sky, looking for traces of what was happening.

"It says these stars are all in infancy and are not due to die for millions of years," she looked at me, eyes full of confusion. And something else I hadn't seen in her eyes for a long time, fear.

Rocket stormed over with Groot hot on his heels. He slumped down on a chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He grunted.

"Don't EVER try and teach _that_ moron anything," he criticised.

Drax walked over and sat next to Rocket, who turned his head away.

"You are over reacting," Drax complained.

I span my chair around to look at them.

"Just shut up! We have a bigger problem right now," I said.

"I am Groot," Groot said, I turned to Rocket for the translation.

"Yeah, yeah Groot. I know but he is just so annoying," he shot a stare to Drax who growled in return.

"What's the problem then Quill?" he asked impatiently.

I pointed to the night sky. The stars were even darker than before. I rubbed my temples with my thumb and index finger, leaning back into my chair.

"What do we do?" Rocket questioned.

_I don't know, why do I always have to come up a plan? I don't even have twelve percent this time…_

I sighed, while my friends looked for reasons and solutions. _If only I was astronomer_ I thought… _Jasmine!_

"I have a friend who might be able to help us, buckle up this is gonna be a bumpy ride," I laughed, pushing down on the accelerator.

(Jasmine's POV)

I woke up at the crack of dawn as I always did, the sunlight crept through my pale curtains. It shone brightly as it always did this time of morning. I moved my fiancé arm away from me and got out of bed. I tip toed down the stairs not wanting to wake him. I sat down on the sofa and sighed. I hadn't been able to sleep the whole night through for a long time now. I woke up early to escape waking Sam, my fiancé, or anyone else in the neighbourhood. I never really knew why I couldn't sleep well. The doctor diagnosed me with Insomnia from the age 18, and I couldn't sleep ever since. With stress, fear and worry it only built up and got worse. I tried everything exercise, mediation, playing calming music even talking to the people I cared about. I went to bed at twelve and woke up a five every single day.

There was a faint knock at the door, I dragged myself of the sofa and slowly walked towards the door. The knocking became louder and more persistent.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I muttered to myself.

I opened the door to see a young man standing there. He had ginger hair and slight ginger stubble.

"Hey," he said grinning at me.

His American accent thick and broad. I had a feeling he wanted me to know who was.

"Hello," I said cautiously.

He leaned on my doorframe, crossing one leg over the other.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked.

He laughed, leaning in closer to me, causing me to back up.

"Seriously, what is it with you calling everyone sir?" he questioned, I was sure he had mistaken me for somebody else.

"Do I know you?" I asked, holding on to the door, ready to slam it in his face.

"It's me! Peter, Peter Quill, remember?" he declared excitedly.

_Peter Quill! He came back! He came back? How dare he five years! Five years!_

"You!" I screamed, slamming the door in his face.

(Peter's POV)

I sauntered up to her front door. If my tracking device was correct she should live right here, in London, England. I didn't have a tracking device inside of her, if that's what you're thinking, I merely just entered her phone number into. It been the first time in five years I looked at that post stick. _I never did call her back did I?_ I wondered if she still remembered me. It'd been long time since I was here, let alone on Earth.

I knocked on the door, a quite knock just in case she was asleep. No reply, so I knocked again, louder this time. Yet again no reply. I carried on banging on the door. Eventually she opened the door. She looked tired and slightly bedraggled. Her hair was sticking out everywhere. It looked like she only just got out of bed, which she probably did. Her chocolate brown eyes looked exhausted as did her other features. Her sharp cheekbones were still the defining feature in her angel-like face.

"Hey," I grinned at her, excited to see if she still remembers me.

"Hello," she said warily, her speech almost sounded like a question.

I had a feeling she didn't remember me. I leaned on her doorframe, crossing my right leg over my left, waiting for her to remember me. She looked at me like I was insane.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked formally.

She was always uptight, I remembered that. Unnaturally formal and polite.

"Seriously, what is it with you and calling everyone sir?" I questioned, smiling at her.

She looked really confused.

"Do I know you?" she asked, I felt slightly deflated.

I thought she would of remembered me, if not me the fact I broke her telescope. I think she was the first girl, in the whole universe that forgot about Peter Quill. Well, there's a first time for everything.

"It me! Peter, Peter Quill remember?" I stated excitedly.

For a second her face was flooded with joy then next something else. I was pretty sure it was disgust.

"You!" she yelled, slamming the door in my face.

"So she does remember," I murmured.

She opened the door again, she smiled, and I was hoping she calmed down.

"I forgot to do something," she said calmly.

She leaned in, and I closed my eyes, expecting her to kiss me. But instead she slapped my face. My cheek seemed to radiate with the pain. I raised my hand to touch my cheek.

"Ouch," I whimpered slightly.

She slammed the door again. I walked away from her house. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. I walked back into the jet, I raised my hands in exasperation.

"Well, she's not coming," I sighed.

My friends turned to look at me, Gamora smiled sadly. I took a seat next to her, running my fingers through my hair, putting my feet up on the dashboard.

"Well I have found another astrophysicist named Jane Foster, in New Mexico. On this planet conveniently," Gamora told me.

I took the tablet from her hands, reading through her credentials. She was involved in many incidents involving abnormal occurrences. New Mexico, the Battle of New York and the Greenwich invasion.

"No! Since when did we surrender? I must have words with this Terran," Drax declared, slamming his hand on the table.

"I am Groot," Groot agreed.

I stood up, sighing. And followed my friends back to Jasmine's front door. We needed her help, even if she hated me.

(Jasmine's POV)

_He came back! Why now? He remembered me? Why would he come back? This will ruin everything!_

Thoughts blocked up my brain and blocked out any rational thinking. I walked up the stairs, holding to the handrail as I walked further up the staircase. I slipped into my room, pulling out the first thing I found in my wardrobe. I pulled the lilac dress over my head, smoothing all the creases with my hands. I walked over to the mirror, I looked sceptically at my own reflection. My eyes were chocolate brown in colour, my skin tanned and my hair dark and curly. I brushed the knots out of my hair, gritting my teeth whenever I reached a tangle. I sighed, pushing my hair behind my ears. I squeezed my bottle of foundation, rubbing it in under my eyes to get rid of the dark circles that never seemed to leave. I looked… Okay.

There was a knock at the door, I rolled my eyes and stomped down the stairs. _I swear if it's that moron again, I'm gonna knock him out._ I opened the door to see Peter again. I groaned and closed the door. I noticed someone had put their foot in the door. I opened it again to see a large man standing in my doorway. He wore no shirt and his skin was tattooed with red symbols and signs. His skin was of a greyish colour. He looked more like beast than man.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"Drax the destroyer," he said matter of factly.

I raised an eyebrow, looking to Peter who just shrugged in reply. I sighed, tiring of his stupid games.

"So what do you want _Drax the Destroyer_?" I questioned.

I almost laughed saying _his_ name, it was so stupid. I almost laughed, but then I looked into his eyes, he was deadly serious.

"My friend Peter is in need of your assistance," he said.

"How about no," I said going to close the door again.

Someone pushed the door open, I looked up to see who it was. A woman held the door open. Her skin was green and her hair black dip dyed pink. She wore black leather and a black boots. She looked like she just walked out of a fancy dress shop.

"Please, we weren't finished," she said.

She looked at me with a stone hard glare. I recoil slightly at the sight of her.

"Who are you lot?" I asked confused.

I leaned on my doorframe, feeling this was going to take a while.

"We, Terran, are the Guardians of the Galaxy," another voice said.

I looked down to see a…

"Raccoon!" I screamed.

"Ughh! No, I'm Rocket," the raccoon groaned.

This raccoon wore an orange all in one, stripped with black. In his hand he held a large gun. I gulped looking at the sheer monstrosity of the thing.

"I'm pretty sure you're a raccoon… Who's talking to me, have you drugged me idiot?" I asked Peter.

"No! No I haven't!" he replied.

"Funny you knew who I was talking about," I sniggered.

Peter narrowed his eyes at me, while I carried on laughing.

"Quill, here tells us you are good with stars," the raccoon continued.

"Yeah, I'm an astronomer," I said.

They all let out a sigh of relief. _Please let this be a practical joke. Where are they camera crew?_ If this is real, well…

"I am Groot," another voice said.

I looked to see a tree like being standing next to the raccoon. He stood only just above the height of his companion Rocket. His eyes were the brown of the Earth and he wore a smile upon his face.

"Tree, that… That's a tree," I slurred slightly.

All of a sudden the room began to spin and my vision blurred. I felt myself falling backwards before I was submerged in darkness.

(Peter's POV)

"What just happened?" Gamora asked me.

"I can't take you anywhere, you guys scare people," I complained.

I picked up in my arms, her head lolled to the side. I looked down at her and smile to myself. The only reminisce of my old life. Jasmine.

"What you smiling about Quill?" Rocket asked.

"Oh… Nothing," I replied, walking towards the Milano.

Drax opened the door and I walked through it, placing Jasmine gently down on the couch. Her hand brushed against me, and even though I knew she was unconscious I couldn't help but smile.

I sat down in my chair, buckling myself in.

"To Xandar!" I declared, pressing down on the accelerator.


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Hi guys thanks so much for the postive feedback! 60 FOLLOWERS! Thank you! Wow... I feel loved! Thanks to you awe guys who followed and faved! I have got a LOADS of work at the moment so updates will carry on being slow... Sorry :(**

**Dear: Whitwhit1893 yep, kidnapping for fun! We will see what happens in the Milano. Ellie yay I'm going in the right direction! Tension, check. Inscribed With Evil Love I'm glad you loved it by whatever that number was! Carlypso you have your wish, update is here! **

**A little info about Jasmine, she has insomnia and is always tired. She over works herself and has a troubled background even though it was a fortunate one. Her thoughts often contradict themselves, she isn't insane she just has many trains of thoughts that argue.**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

* * *

Confusion

I felt a throbbing pain at the back of my head. I groaned, turning to the side. My muscles ached and my body felt tired as it always did. I heard murmurs of conversation.

"Why isn't she waking up?" someone complained.

"Give her some time," a familiar voice said.

I knew that voice. I remember that voice. But where from, I don't know.

My eyes reluctantly opened, and my vision was blurred and the room seemed to spin. I squinted, trying to focus my sight. I came to my senses. _Moving. We were moving. __Oh stop being stupid you can't be moving! It's just dream. Another hallucination. _

I shot up, sitting up straight, fully taking in my surroundings. Leather seats, seat belts on the seats. Seatbelts? Why would there be seat belts? I brought myself to sitting up straight, exhaling deeply. _Focus on your breathing. In, out, in, out._ _Was I on a ship? _

"The sleeping beauty has awoken," that voice chimed.

Without thinking I grabbed the gun from the table that was beside the table. I placed the barrel to his forehead. My finger lingered on the trigger. _THINK! You can't shoot him_

_Shoot him, shoot him. He hurt you, how about you return the favour?_

"Whoa! Put that down," he laughed nervously.

_NO! You aren't like this._

_C'mon, stop being scared._

I shook my head, readying my hand to shoot him. He gulped and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Jazzy, c'mon, please," he begged.

"One that isn't my name. I don't tolerate nicknames. Two. No," I snapped.

The green skinned woman ran at me. She threw I punch but it was predictable, I caught her fist in my hand. She grunted swinging her leg at me, I ducked underneath her, causing her to lose her balance. She toppled backwards into a chair.

"Please don't," I said calmly.

I turned my attentions back to Quill, his trembled under the touch of gun to his forehead. I looked into his fear filled green eyes. For a moment his eyes held mine, I wavered slightly. _Stay focused. _I snarled slightly pulling on the trigger, instead of shooting him I shot one of the seats. It left a hole fuming in the seat.

"Seriously? That's premium leather!" he moaned.

"Be grateful that wasn't in your head Mr Quill. Now you're gonna bloody give me a good reason why you kidnapped me!" I threatened. "Wait did you call me beautiful?" I screamed.

My face flushed the brightest red, I felt the burning heat in my cheeks. _He couldn't call me that! How dare he! _Unintentionally I caught Peter's green eyes. For a moment our eyes locked, but almost instantly, I turned my head, fuming. _I was not a desperate starry eyed_ _hopeless romantic fool. I did not need his approval. Or his compliments. _

A raccoon walked over to me, hauling a large gun with him. He had the gun flung over his back. It was fair to say this was the most terrifying raccoon I'd ever seen. He looked up at me, his animal eyes glaring into mine. I wanted to recoil but I have to stand my ground.

"The stars are… well take a look," he gestured to the window.

I walked towards the window leaning on the dashboard. The stars were fading the glowing light dimming in the mid-morning sky. I placed my hand on the window looking out in awe a star exploded. The star erupted into thousands of fragments of stardust. Most of the rainbow coloured dust fell instantly to whatever was below us.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" I questioned.

Peter shrugged and I rolled my eyes in disgust. I racked my brain thinking of what to do. I took a seat in the chair. _The stars in in infancy! Why are they dying?_

"Stars are enormous, luminous sphere of plasma held together by its own gravity. Unless there is a lack of gravity or plasma these stars shouldn't be dying. It's all of them as well, that never happens. Unless there is oncoming black hole," I told them using hand gestures to try explain myself to these fools.

Peter nodded pretending to know what I was talking about. The rest of them looked at me in bewilderment. I sighed and leaned back in the chair running my fingers through my curly hair. The green woman took a seat next to me scanning the sky looking for signs of a black hole, she gave me the coldest glare I'd ever received, and I laughed to myself. Like a green woman's opinion of me mattered. What had I even done? Apart from showing her up and almost shooting her friend.

Diva.

I fumbled looking for my phone in my pocket. I quickly dialled Sam's number. I waited for the third ring and then he picked up.

"Hey," I said nervously.

"Jaz? Why are you calling?" he asked confused.

"I'm really sorry. I had to take a really important _business trip._ I completely forgot about it… I'm about to board the _plane _to Australia," I glared at Peter.

"Australia? The wedding is next week! When will you be back?" he complained.

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry Sam, honestly I am. The second I get back though I swear," I promised him.

He mumbled his goodbyes before handing up on me. I groaned, I hated lying to him. I glared at Peter.

"Get me some of that star dust now!" I commanded him.

He laughed thinking I was joking but the stare I gave him sent him on his way. I gave him a test tube which I always kept handy.

"You carry a test tube?" he asked.

"You don't?" I retorted.

"Nerd," he mumbled.

"And you are exactly?" I hissed.

He stuffed it in the pocket in his leather jacket. He pressed a button by the side of his ear and a mask formed around his face. I guessed it would allow him to breath in the vacuum of space. Around his eyes were red circles. Maybe they helped him see? Ultraviolet waves? That, would be a useful feature. He opened up the door on the ship using his _jet boots _to fly out and grab the sample. I guessed they had miniscule jets that attaches and rotates onto his boots to make jet boots. The jets seemed allow for a surge in forward movement. They can also be used in flying in deep space. Well, that's what I saw.

He flew out in front of the ship we were on. He took of the stop on the test tube. He pushed the tiny fragments into bottle. The dim light coming from the stars reflected onto the partial making them reflect many different shades of colours. He shook the test cylinder, even though he was outside I could just imagine his smug laughter. I opened up the hatch on the ship allowing him back on it. I snatched the tube from his hands, looking at the dust. I'd only ever seen star dust in museums.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

She grasped the star dust tightly, looking at it intensely. I rolled my eyes _don't thank me then. _I took a seat taking a hold of the thrusters on the Milano. Gamora sat beside me, she gave me an icy glare.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do we have to bring _her _along?" she spited.

"I don't know any other astronomers," I told her.

"Yes, she does seem too intelligent to be in your range of lovers," she commented.

I put my legs up on the dashboard while flying the ship _carefully _towards Xandar. There had to be someone there that knew about whatever this was. Science was never my strong point at school. It was just words, never enough action. Anyway, I haven't been in a class room in over 26 years. I turned around to Jasmine sitting on the edge of her seat trying to get away from Drax and his hateful stare. Well it looked hateful, it was probably just confused.

"Why is this one so pale?" he asked me.

"Well on Terra we aren't known to have multi coloured skin. So none of us are green, blue, red… Or raccoons," I laughed at my own joke.

I heard Jasmine moaning and I could practically see her rolling her eyes. I turned to look at her and surprisingly she was rolling her eyes.

"Grow up Mr Quill," she spat.

"Grow up Mr Quill," I mimicked.

I pulled a stupid face, looking down on everyone, just as she did.

"Stop pulling that stupid face," she told me.

"What face," I asked innocently, still making the face.

"Oh sorry I forgot, your face is always stupid!" she snapped.

The Milano became silent, all eyes locked on me. I liked attention, but not this kind. Rocket burst into a fit of laughter, he almost fell of his chair laughing. Jasmine smirked at me, flashing her teeth.

"Welcome to the team," Rocket said, putting his hand out for Jasmine to shake.

She shook his hand firmly, giggling. I frowned turning my attentions back to flying the ship. I didn't even dare to look at Gamora who was laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha laugh it up," I mumbled.

"We will," Rocket confirmed. "Would it be wrong to throw you out and keep her?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, sighing to myself. I lowered the ship, as we were coming in to land. I slowed down as we came to contact with the ground. I unbuckled myself, opening the door and walking out into the streets of Xandar.

* * *

(Jasmine's POV)

I stepped out of the ship, ignoring Peter's hand. It was meant to be a sweet gesture but from him, it wasn't. I walked out into a world surrounded by an aqua ocean. The building were tall skyscrapers and more architectural factors I couldn't even begin to comprehend. Which for me, was a rare occasion. I looked up in the sky to see the sun. Not the sun I was used to, oh no. But three suns! I gazed up in amazement as the three suns shone brightly, illuminating the sky and wherever we were. Peter and the rest of the group started walking towards the largest building I could see. It was the most predominant construction, so I guessed it was important. I hurried after the rest of them, trying to stop in awe and gaze at the magnificence before me. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and took a quick picture of the three suns. I wobble slightly, not used to the floating bridges beneath my feet. _Floating bridges, really?_

"Slow down," I called after them.

They didn't and I had to run to keep up with them When I finally managed to meet up with them I elbowed Peter in the gut.

"What was that for?" he moaned, clutching his side.

"For leaving me! I have no idea where we are! This is completely alien to me!" I barked.

"That's coz it is completely alien," he joked.

I rolled my eyes, walking past him. I stood silently by the man with all the tattoos. He eyed me up critically, as if he was judging everything single part of me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, his stare sent shivers down my spine. _You're here for the stars, for the stars. You love stars, remember? _I looked straight ahead trying to ignore his hateful glances.

"Drax, quit staring you're scaring the shit out of her!" the raccoon yelled at him.

He glared at the raccoon, who just growled at him. Drax looked straight forward, I let out a sigh of relief mentally thanking the raccoon.

"He had the mental capacity of a child, a child with knives, anger problems and issues with washing," the raccoon informed me.

I let out a slight laugh, I was pretty sure this raccoon was the only one of them that didn't hate my guts. Well I wasn't sure about the tree or Peter. I knew _Drax _and the green woman detested me though. Peter sauntered in front of us pushing open the door the massive building in front of us. I walked through the door. In the middle of the room was a circular display of the planet. People were taking notes and observing the going ons without leaving the building.

In the corner of the room stood armed guards wearing a helmet which cover the whole of their face apart from their mouth, over the eyes were black lenses. The helmet was accented with yellow and above the forehead was a long red star. An older woman came to greet us. Well, them. Her blonde hair was scrapped forward and on her forehead in three circles. A weird hairstyle. She wore a jacket over her blue dress. Everything about her screamed authority.

"The Guardians of the Galaxy, a pleasure to meet with you again. I promise you the Orb is in safe hands," she smiled, shaking their hands.

She turned her attentions me. She looked at me, trying to remember if she knew me. Her face was puzzled. _Wow, not being recognised, that's how you know it's an alien planet. _

"And you are?" she asked me.

"Jasmine Antonia Turner, ma'am," I added.

She shook my hand with authority, before walking towards the display, without needing to speak I knew I had to follow her.

"Welcome to Xandar, Miss Turner. I am Nova Prime, you are friends with the Guardians?" she asked.

"Ha, friends is a strong word, ma'am," I laughed.

"Oh my god!" a group of young girls coursed.

I looked over to them. The girls' skin was a deep shade of pink. One of the girls had golden eyes and the rest of them had pink eyes, blending with their skin. Their hair was of a dark tone with faded to different colours of blue, pink and purple. They wore white dresses, pleated at the skirt. They jumped up and down with joy. _Fangirls exist all over the galaxy._

"Ah, my Krylorian fans," Peter mused.

He opened his arms expecting these _Krylorian_ girls to run into them but instead they ran over to me. Jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh my! You're Jasmine Turner, of Turner Industries!" the girl with the golden eyes cried.

I nodded and they all giggled. Peter dropped his arms to his side, huffing.

"I'm Artemisia, that's Eugenia," she said pointing to the girl with blue hair. "And she is Demetria," pointing to the girl with the pink hair. "We're you biggest fans!" she giggled.

"In the galaxy!" they chimed.

I looked over to Peter, who was huffing. I grinned at him mockingly. I winked at him, loving his aggravation.

"I love your game Galaxy quest!" Demetria admitted.

She pulled out a flat tablet, pressing a few buttons my game. It was projected in three dimensions in front of me. The space craft flew through the voids of space. I laughed to myself. Eugenia came over, watching the game intensely.

"I can never get past level six!" she moaned.

Peter came over to us, standing behind me watching the game, laughing. He swiped across the projection, making the ship move faster.

"You made this? Cool," he stated.

"Yeah, I was sixteen," I smiled to myself.

"You just keep getting more and more impressive," he said.

I blushed a bright red, it was the first sincere thing I ever heard him say. I almost felt happy, but I remembered, he left me.

"Oh Peter, there are your fans," I said pointing to a huddle.

A group of young _Krylorian_ men stood in the corner. They all wore glasses and in unison pushed the glasses further up the rim of their noses. One of them waved at Peter nervously. He waved back, sighing. He turned to me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh c'mon!" he complained.


	4. One for the Team

**A/N: Hello universe! Yes I for once haven't made you wait ages for an update! I'm proud of myself for that! I hope you're all enjoying the story and this is were the plot really gets going. This is one of my longest chapters yet to apologise as my updates are infrequent. **

**Dear: Ellie you just created my new favourite word FLANTER! Ooh maybe they do, maybe they don't. Poor Sam, so lonely! yornma yay cuteness! Inscribed With Evil Love I'm so glad you liked it that much. Please don't explode :) BW Lewis You love it? Thanks! On a silver platter! (his arse being handed to him) ;)**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**

* * *

One for the Team

_How is that even possible? How can they know her? Am I the only one that doesn't know who she is?_

I watched on in envy as the Krylorian girls swarmed Jasmine. They hung on every word she said, as if they stopped listening, if they even blinked, she would disappear. Jasmine laughed as the girls tried desperately to impress her. Little did they know, they already had. Jasmine was big on first impressions, I remembered that, she was so annoyed with me the first time we met. The girls seemed to be fascinated with all the stories of the galaxy she was telling them. They squealed when she told them she would be around these parts for a while.

"You will be?! We don't get celebrities very often," Demetria giggled.

_Don't get celebrities? What about me crazed fangirls? Star-lord over here! _I walked over to Jasmine, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes, tsking, pushing my arm off her. The girls burst into a fit of giggles, while looking at us. I looked just as confused as Jasmine did.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

This only made their laughter escalate even more. I sighed, waiting for an answer.

"You and Peter are… Together!" Eugenia chimed.

I started choking on my own salvia, I felt the walls of my throat caving in. Jasmine hit my firmly on the back, trying to stop me from choking to death. I coughed again, spluttering slightly. A Nova corp came over to me, handing me a glass of cool water. I gulped it down quickly, soothing my rasping throat. I exhale deeply, handing the glass back. Jasmine sniggered slightly.

"No, we're not, I'm engaged," she said.

I looked over to her, searching her face to see if she was lying or not. As far as I could tell, she wasn't. My heart sank slightly, she was over me. She found someone else.

"You are! Who to?" Artemisia asked.

"My fiancé Sam, we're getting married next week," she told them.

They all squealed in unison, jumping up and down. I turned away from them all, not wanting to hear how _great _Sam was. _I saved the damn galaxy. He just sounded like a nerd. _For some reason I felt a pit of burning jealously in my stomach. I didn't even know Sam and I already decided I hated him. _What is up with you Peter? _Nova Prime came over to me, she walk as authoritative as ever.

"Peter Quill, is there a reason you came Xandar today? She asked me.

I just remember the test sample of star dust I collected, I beckoned Jasmine over she only just managed to pull away from her loving fans. She pulled the text tube from her pocket and put it into Nova prime's hands.

"A sample of a dying star from Andromeda constellations," I told her.

She nodded, examining the star dust carefully. She shook the test tube sensibly, trying not to ruin the fragments. She passed it to one of the Nova corps who turned on their heels and left briskly.

"We will examine it carefully, and return the information to you when finished," she told me.

I nodded, sighing slightly. I turned to the rest of the team, grinning slightly. Gamora rolled her eyes, pushing open the door and walking out of the building, Drax, Groot and Rocket following shortly after. Jasmine just managed to pull away from her adoring fans and followed me out the door.

* * *

(Jasmine's POV)

I ran after Peter, again. I was getting sick of this now. I got another longing glance at the three suns,_ what a spectacle. _I breathed in the fresh scent of Xandar, one last time before boarding the disgusting ship Peter called home.

A monotone bleep came from the monitor sitting in the corner. Peter didn't seem to alarmed and walked casually towards the monitor, he pressed down on the button and Nova Prime appeared on the screen in front of him.

"One of our scientists has examined the star dust. It was right of you to bring this to our attentions. It seems someone is trying to harness star energy and use it for an unknown purpose. The stars are being blown up and the energy collected by a Heeax, of Knowhere," she informed us.

I walked over to the computer, quickly typing in Heeax, trying to find anything on this man. Almost instantly a found a relating file. It seemed Heeax was a notable criminal in these parts of the galaxy, and a lady-killer.

"This guy?" I asked, pushing the screen around.

"Yes, that's the one," Nova Prime confirmed.

The green skinned woman came over, scanning through the text on Heeax, she pushed me out of the way, determined that she knew what she was doing. I rolled my eyes, taking a seat next to the raccoon. I ran my fingers through my hair sighing.

"Welcome to my world missy," he laughed. "You save the galaxy one fricking time now everyone expect you have to do it again!" he moaned.

I pulled my legs to my chest, closing my eyes trying to get a grip on reality. _I was on a ship with Peter Quill, the arsehole that left me. A scary huge man named Drax, a green skinned cow, a tree and a talking raccoon. Take me now!_

"I am Groot," the tree said.

"Yeah you right Groot, Quill should just let her go home," the raccoon agreed with _Groot. _

It was true, I would rather be anyway but here. I heard muttering in the corner between Drax and Peter. I tuned out, trying to loose myself in thoughts. I exhaled deeply trying to focus on my breathing. _In, out, in, out, in, out._ I felt a jolt of movement through my body, I notice Peter had started moving the ship. I quickly buckled up the seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Knowhere," Peter replied.

I rolled my eyes sighing. _Nowhere? Moron!_

"Nowhere?" I questioned.

"No, Knowhere like I know something and where as a word," he explained.

_What idiot named these planets? That's a ridiculous name for a place, for anywhere. Clearly there were ignoramuses all over the galaxy._

"That's a stupid name," I commented.

"What kind of a name is Terra?" the green woman snapped.

"Well Terra is Latin for Earth. Also it's is a multi-national NASA scientific research satellite. Does that satisfy you?" I spoke, letting my words drip with sarcasm.

A veil of silence fell over us, I sniggered to myself as the green woman glared intensely at me. One of the great things about me, I could drop bombs of knowledge and no one knew where to look.

I gazed out of the window near my seat taking in the mesmerising sight before me. I'd never been so close to the stars ever. I pressed my hand onto the cool glass, yearning to get up close and personal with the stars the consumed the whole of my life. I sighed deeply, if only Sam was here. We could spend this moment together. Maybe it was better he wasn't here, if he was Quill probably wouldn't be breathing right now.

I looked out to sky the morning sky swarmed in a many colours of light and mist. From deeps shades of orange and green to light blues. Ships of all shapes and sizes seemed to buzz around the area. In the centre of the havoc seemed to be planet shaped like a head. As Quill moved the ship closer I took another look. _It was a head!_

"It's a head!" I said breathlessly.

"Yep, a planet built inside the severed head of a Celestial," Peter laughed.

I shuddered at the thought. _Monsters _was the only word that came to the mind. _A planet inside a head. _I really felt like throwing up.

"C'mon Quill, you're scaring her," the raccoon said.

"Well its better she knows now than later Rocket," Peter stated.

_The raccoon is called Rocket, noted. Rocket Raccoon, ha. Groot, is the tree. Drax, the hateful evil monster that wants to kill me. The green woman. And Quill. I was on a crazy train and Peter was the conductor. Yay._

The ship abruptly landed, sending a trembled though the ship and my frail very much human body. Peter pushed open the door and I stepped out of the ship taking in a very musky and vulgar odour. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Rocket laughed at my displeasure.

"You'll get used to the smell, probably. This must be weird for you Terran," he sniggered.

"Weird doesn't even cover it," I said simply.

This world was dark and very mysterious Neon lights shone brightly in the pungent and dark alleyways of _Knowhere. _I shuddered slightly, taking hesitant steps through the path. I could barely see in the mist and I was unfooted on a slippery substance and I slid backwards. I was sure I was going to fall on my back but I felt strong arms around my waist pulling me up. I looked up to see Peter grinning profusely, I rolled my eyes. I noticed how extremely close we were to each other and his hands… On my waist. His green eyes locked onto mine. _Oh my._

"Peter?" the green woman called.

"Yeah," he replied, still looking at me.

"Someone is here to see you," she said nervously.

"Who Gamora?" he moaned.

I looked over his shoulder to see an incredibly angry woman, smacking a gun in her hands. I gulped slightly. She glared cruelly at me. _Oh shit, that's Quill's woman isn't it?_

"Peter!" the woman shrieked.

I looked at the fuming woman standing before us. She had pale blue skin, dark orange eyes and long black hair falling to her waist. She wore skin tight black leather skirt and a deep pink strappy shirt. _Quill kind of lady, you could tell just by looking at her. _Her figure curved and looked like an hourglass. She was beautiful in a weird alien, spacey way. She pushed Peter up against a wall, pressing the barrel of the gun to his forehead. She snarled cruelly.

"You told me you loved me!" she cried.

"Urm… What's your name again?" he asked nervously.

She let out a little sob, really offended that he couldn't remember her name. It made me feel better about my life. And slightly guilty that I fell over and Quill caught me. This was probably my fault. _Oops._

"Amity!" she said, eyes brimming with tears.

"Amity! It's not what it looks like," Peter's voice wobbled.

"It isn't?! It looks like you were with a younger woman, how old is she 200?" she growled at him.

_200! How dare she! I'm not 200! I didn't look that old did I? _

"200?! I'm 29 thank you very much," I snapped.

"You just love them young and naïve don't you! What species is this thing," Amity spat.

"Human," Gamora said.

_Oh thank you for helping Gamora. Jealous witch! She couldn't take it everyone thought me a Peter looked good together, it was so blatantly obvious she was in love with him. To be honest, neither of us had a chance in hell. I didn't want one anyway._

"No, no. We aren't together, I'm engaged," I flashed my engagement ring.

"You're engaged!" she screeched.

"No, I'm engaged to someone else, he's all yours sweetie," I reassured her.

She sighed a sigh of relief, smiling. Then she turned to Peter and slapped him across the face, she span on her heel and walked away. Peter cupped his cheek, moaning slightly. I sniggered slightly, and Rocket burst into a fit of laughter, even Drax laughed slightly. Peter pulled away from the wall huffing, brushing the dirt from his jacket and walking silently off. As he did we all burst into a spontaneous fit of hysteria.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

I walked off in a huff, as the rest of my friends started laughing at me. I rolled my eyes. At least I had girlfriends. I was the only one in the team that actually had a shot at love unlike the rest of them. Well I guess Jasmine has that loser Sam. I heard footsteps behind me, ok they were following me now.

"Peter?" Jasmine called.

"Yeah what?" I replied.

"Are we gonna go find that Heeax guy or just let multiple girls break up with you?" she asked sweetly.

I heard more laughter coming from behind me, but I chose to ignore it. _If you can't take it Pete, don't dish it out. _I typed Heeax name into my tablet and waited for a response. I read the readings, turning a corner and ended up outside the bar he was in. _Midnight Tavern. _I walked inside the dim lighted bar, squinting to see. The bar was musky, dark and had a damp quality to it. Knowhere at its best. I heard coughing from behind me, and I turned to see Jasmine, covering her mouth. Choking.

"The air is a bit rough, isn't it?" I stated.

I took a glass of water from the tray of one of the waitresses and passed it to Jasmine, she gulped the cool liquid before handing the glass back to me.

"Oi, mister! That ain't yours," the waitress shouted.

"Star Lord, Guardian of the Galaxy, do we have a problem ma'am?" I asked.

The bold waitress, suddenly became timid and shook her head walking away. I was tempted to watch her go, but I knew both Gamora and Jasmine would slap me. _Oh but look at that arse._

I looked out into the dimness and instantly saw Heeax, he was pretty hard to miss. Xruolords were one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, power that rivalled Drax's. They were one of the first aliens Yondu taught me. I still remembered every word and how it chilled my spine.

_The average member of this race has a build similar to that of Terrans and is extremely tall. They have dark skin and have muted green hair. They have dark purple insect eyes. They wear highly technological suits and decorations that show their rank. They come from a temperate climate. For the most part, their culture highly regards tradition and they are well-known for their art. The tradition of executing they're enemies, hanging their head from their walls and using their blood as paint._

I shivered thinking about it. I tried to remove the image of all our heads on walls. _You have to take Jasmine home, this is too dangerous for her. She is just a human. _

"We need to make him talk," Rocket said.

"I am Groot," Groot offered.

I turned to Rocket waiting for translation. I thought after a while I would pick up Groot's language. It only got more and more confusing though.

"He is a player so he's more likely to talk to one of our lovely ladies here," Rocket said.

I looked to Gamora and Jasmine. I could hear Jasmine's muttered swearing. Gamora rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

* * *

(Jasmine's POV)

To be honest I didn't even want to look at the alien, let alone talk to it. I was grateful when Gamora put herself forward. He probably would be more attracted to weird green women. She probably had more experience in being sexy anyway.

"That's the thing, if it's you. He'll know we're after something and we'll all end up dead," Peter coughed.

_Oh shit. _

"No! No, no, no! I'm astronomer not some seductive… Thing! Why can't she do it?!" I moaned like a child.

"Do you want to die child?" Drax asked me.

"No," I stuttered.

"Do you want us to die?" he asked.

I thought for a second. _I think silence is my best option here. _

"No, you don't so you must do this one thing we ask of you. To protect us all," Drax said.

_Damn, now I feel guilty. _I nodded slowly, sighing to myself. Drax cupped my right shoulder with his hand, hitting it. I think it was meant to be a sign of friendship but all I could feel was the throbbing ache in my shoulder.

"You need to change," Rocket said bluntly.

"What? Why?" I asked offended.

"No offensive Jaz, you look like a primary school teacher. A really hot primary school teacher though," Peter said.

I exhaled deeply, letting Gamora push me into a clothing shop. I was overwhelmed by bright neon lights shining in my face, I was slightly dazed by the brightness. Gamora shoved clothes into my hands and I walked reluctantly into a changing room. I pulled the tight clothing over my head and pulled the skirt up my legs. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I nearly gagged. I was in a tight mini skirt made of leather, it only just covered my bottom. On my torso was a small leather jacket that cut off, showing midriff and cleavage… _Eww. _Gamora took out a lipstick from her pocket and put on my lips, way too much if you ask me.

I walked out of the changing room, sulking. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. Gamora sniggered slightly before paying the shop assistant. I stomped out of the shopping swearing internally. Rocket made a whistling sound and I shot him an icy glare. I caught Peter looking at me and I snarled at him. At least Drax had the decency to look away. Groot didn't look at me any different so I was grateful for that.

"Quill, you're drooling," Rocket nudged him.

He wiped his face, looking away from me. _Shoot me now. _

"No one says a word. You won't live to regret it," I threatened them.

Gamora passed me a small white capsule.

"Put it in his drink and he'll say everything," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded before walking into the mists of the bar. I took the tray from one of the male waiters, he opened his mouth to protest but Drax had a knife to his throat and the waiter no longer had anything to say. I saw Heeax his build was strong and his skin dark, he had green hair. His eyes were the worst thing about him though. All buggy, gross. I took a seat next to him in the booth he sat at. He looked up at me, grinning.

"Hello," he purred.

I wanted to be sick but I had a part to play.

"Hey," I smiled.

I tried desperately to be seductive but I was way too nerdy to do so. Adorkable. That one word summed up my whole life.

"So darlin', what brings you to my table?" he asked.

I slipped the white capsule into the drink and passed it across the table, smiling. I took a tentative sip from whatever this liquid was. I resisted the urge to throw up and swallowed it.

"Just wanted to talk," I grinned.

"Well, isn't that innocent enough. Heeax, Assassin, body guard and the galaxies ladies' man," he laughed.

I giggled a girly giggle, twisting my hair in my fingers. I watched him take a sip from the drink, I sighed. I looked behind me and Gamora gave me the thumbs up. I nodded, turning back Heeax.

"So little lady, were you from? You don't look native," he inquired.

"Earth… Terra," I corrected myself.

"You're a long way from home girly," he commented.

My heartbeat was increasing, my palms were sweating. I felt my throat caving in. _Breath, don't let on how nervous you really are. _

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

_If you don't know what to say, ask questions. People love talking about themselves. _

"I dabble. But at the moment," he took another sip from the drink "I'm blowing up stars," he laughed.

_Blowing up stars. This is definitely the right guy._

"I would blow up a star any day for you darlin'," he purred.

I laughed again, internally beating the seven bells out of him.

"So, do you do that for fun?" I asked.

He laughed a wholehearted laugh, so loud and so infectious I laughed too, worried if I didn't he would hurt me.

"No, I'm being paid six and half million units by this crazy old guy The Collector. I can't believe he would waste all the money on blowing up stars," he said.

The Collector. I made a mental note to remember that name.

"Nice meeting you Heeax," I stood up, turning to leave.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. He breathed on my face and he smelt like whiskey. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he only tightened the grip even more. I let out a little yelp, trying to break free of his clutch. He leaned in closer to my face, breathing his alcoholic breath on my face. I felt like gagging as his long fingers ran along my back.

"I don't even know your name," he hummed. "You can't leave yet."

"Hands off you ugly bastard!" Peter yelled.

Peter placed a gun to his hade and another one to his heart, he grinned winking at me. I kicked Heeax in the gut and he groaned loudly, I pushed him up against the wall, taking Peter's gun. I pulled the trigger and shot him in the leg. He let out a violent scream. I walked away from him, Peter at my side.

"I don't kiss on the first date," I mused.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**The Collector has returned! Bigger and more evil than ever. He always had an assistant right? But Carina is dead...**

**I need you help! If you've read my other stories then you know I love SYOC so I decided to put a tiny one in here. You get to create the new assistant to the Collector. This is not first come first serve. You have till 11th of November. If you submit after the deadline your character will not be considered. Submit by review only! **

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Species:**

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Romance: (Do they have a partner? Or interested in anyone? They could be in love with anyone even the Collector if you like)**

**History: **

**Views on the Collector:**

**Views on Guardians: **

**Good Luck Guys! And have a great week**


End file.
